Talk:Xenophilius Lovegood
Ravenclaw? Maybe I'm forgetting something, but how do we know that Xenophilius was in Ravenclaw? Oread (talk) 18:49, 30 March 2009 (UTC) This may have been suggested because his daughter is a Ravenclaw. The books don?t say that.--Rodolphus 18:54, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :I believe this is inferred from DH20, when it is revealed that Xenophilius kept a bust of Rowena Ravenclaw in his house, and used it to model his replica of her legendary wit-enhancing tiara: ::"Ah, I see you've spotted my pet invention," he said, shoving the tray into Hermione's arms and joining Harry at the statue's side. "Modelled, fittingly enough, upon the head of the beautiful Rowena Ravenclaw. ''Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure!" :However, this only proves that he admired Rowena and her ideals, not that he was Sorted into her House. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 14:02, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Dunno, bruv,perhaps Xeno didn't go Hogs. Like Marvolo Gaunt, you get me! Ally? How is Xeno an OOTP Ally? He tried to betray Harry to You-Know-Who! In both the novel and movie! How is he an ally? Darth Platypus 02:34, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :He had been a fervent supporter of Harry's. His betrayal was the act of desperate man, whose only child had been kidnapped. He our heroes don't hold it against him. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 02:46, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Azkaban inmate? "''After the trio's escape, Xenophilius was arrested and sent to Azkaban." Where does this information come from? I don't recall reading about that in the books, and I trust it wasn't in the film. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 01:12, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :It's in the Pottermore broadcast right before the trios captured by Snatchers in the books I think. I don't have a book by me right now, but I remember reading it. Alumeng 23:35, October 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, it is. "'several of the more outspoken supporters of Harry Potter have now been imprisoned, including Xenophilius Lovegood, erstwhile editor of The Quibbler,' said Lupin." ProfessorTofty 23:38, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Link Just figured I'd see if anyone had a link for the source stating that Lovegood went to an Eldred Worple book signing once. Not saying I don't trust the source, but as the link is a dead end, I can't verify. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 01:14, October 16, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you ! --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 01:52, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Naming The Pottermore entry on naming Seers mentions the first name Xenophillius. Should this be taken as proof that he had wizarding parents and that a naming seer was consulted when he was born?--Rodolphus (talk) 12:16, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Tall? I had a look through and I couldn't find a mention of him being tall. Would someone else mind having a look to make sure I haven't missed anything before I remove it? Thank you! -- Kates39 (talk) 21:25, April 13, 2017 (UTC) :I couldn't find anything either about his height in DH, so I removed it form the infobox, but added a ref for skin colour from . Cheers --Ironyak1 (talk) 22:27, April 13, 2017 (UTC)